villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ranch Hand
The Ranch Hand is an antagonist from the Rooster Teeth animated web series Nomad of Nowhere. He is a bounty hunter and one of the deadliest people in the southwest. He is voiced by Ian Sinclair. History Past Not much is known about the Ranch Hand's past, but it is known that he somehow lost his arm, which was replaces with a gas-powered, expandable mechanical one at the Iron Border. The Ranch Hand says that he has done bad things for small amounts of money, and is willing to do anything for a large payday. Season 1 In "Bliss Hill", he is seen riding into Bliss Hill clutching a wanted poster for the Nomad. In "Trouble on Purpose", he confronts the Sheriff of Bliss Hill demanding he help him find the Nomad, under threat of hurting the people in the town. He proceeds to kidnap the Sheriff's son, demanding the Nomad to come down in exchange for the boy's freedom. The Sheriff has no choice but to seek the Nomad out and ask him for help, to which the Nomad agrees. He goes back to Bliss Hill to confront the Ranch Hand, who attacks him. The Nomad tries to use his magic on the man's inorganic arm, but cannot. He brings two of the Ranch Hand's knives to life, but the Ranch Hand just throws them aside. Ranch Hand throws the Nomad into a saloon, and the Nomad tries to distract him by bringing bottles, chairs, and cards to life. However, the Ranch Hand spots the Nomad and punches him through the roof, causing him to fly through the air and though the roof of the jail. The Ranch Hand goes to finish the Nomad off, but a trio of kids throw rocks at him. he grabs the Sheriff's son again, and the Nomad comes to save him. When the Ranch Hand extends his arm, the Nomad brings a pair of handcuffs to life and cuffs him to a cell door, causing him to detach his arm when he attempts to retract it. However, the arm recoils and hits the Nomad. The Ranch Hand, enraged, goes to finish off the Nomad and reattaches his arm, only for him to find it brought to life by the Nomad, who could not enchant it until it was no longer connected. Attacked by his own limb, the Ranch Hand detaches the arm and runs, with it following close behind. In "The Kindness of Strangers", Big Jib mentions that he is looking for the Nomad to the Undertaker, and that he heard about him making "a fellow punch himself half to death with his own fist". Personality The Ranch Hand is ruthless and cold, as expressed by his extreme methods of getting what he wants and his clear lack of remorse. He claims he will hurt (and presumably kill) for very little reward, and the promise of larger rewards just encourages him to do more wrong. He seems to love causing pain as well, getting personal satisfaction out of it as well as the promise of reward. He is shown that he can be sophisticated, as he tries to make deals with people and even entertain them when he feels he is unmatched. However, he shows that he can also be cruel and violent, with a wrathful side if he is angered. Gallery Images Snip20180406_2.png Snip20180406_3.png Snip20180406_4.png|The Ranch Hand kidnapping Barty. Snip20180406_5.png|The Ranch Hand's evil grin. Snip20180406_6.png Snip20180406_7.png|The Ranch Hand's mechanical arm. Snip20180406_8.png|The Ranch hand attacking. Snip20180406_9.png Snip20180406_10.png|The Ranch Hand getting angry. Snip20180406_11.png|The Ranch Hand extends his arm. Snip20180406_12.png|The Ranch Hand's breakdown. Snip20180406_13.png|The Ranch Hand attacked by his own arm come to life. Snip20180406_14.png|The Ranch Hand's defeat. Videos Nomad of Nowhere Episode 3 - Trouble on Purpose Rooster Teeth Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Deal Makers Category:Homicidal Category:Greedy Category:Mercenaries Category:Xenophobes Category:Fighters Category:Egotist Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cowards Category:Enigmatic Category:Extravagant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Rogues Category:Destroyers Category:Western Villains